


I Think I like You

by nightvalemeteorologist



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, goofballs in love, tumblr prompt fill, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/pseuds/nightvalemeteorologist
Summary: Tumblr prompt fill -  (3) On Hoth, Luke will snuggle anyone for warmth. Bodhi pines.Bodhi likes Luke. Luke likes Bodhi. They are both very awkward.





	I Think I like You

Bodhi drops his eyes to his lap, cheeks burning. He's picking at his food, trying not to draw attention to himself. His eyes flick toward the end of the table where Luke is leaning against Han. The older man has his arm across Luke's shoulders, the gesture seeming like almost an after thought. Luke shivers, arms wrapped around his chest as he leans closer to Han's body heat. Bodhi looks down again.

He shifts, fight the urge to stalk away from the table. He doesn't like the way his stomach twists when he sees Luke cuddle against others. And Luke seems to be constantly snuggling against everyone in the rebellion. Everyone except Bodhi, that is. Not that Bodhi is hung up on that fact or anything.

He once saw Luke leaning against K2 in an effort to get warm and he's a damn droid. Bodhi was right there, more than will to share body heat with Luke.

He shoves those thoughts away forcefully. He really needs to stop thinking about it. In the short time he has known him, Luke has become a close friend and Bodhi doesn't want to ruin that because of some crush. It's best if he just tries to ignore it. Eventually the feelings will go away. Right?

Still, he can't help the twinge of jealousy when he sees how easily Luke is physically affectionate with others. It hasn't escaped his notice that Luke isn't that way with him. However, it might be better this way. Bodhi can't imagine how he'd deal with these feelings if Luke was constantly laying in his lap.

 

~~ 

Luke suppresses a frown as he watches Bodhi slip out of the room. He inwardly kicks himself. He's been interested in Bodhi from the beginning, practially before he officially met the Imperial cargo pilot turned rebel fighter. He was incredibly excited to meet Bodhi when he heard the Rogue One crew would be coming to Hoth and they hit it off right away. Luke can talk to Bodhi for hours, and has on more than one occasion.

And he _wants._ He wants everything with Bodhi. It's increasingly difficult to keep his thoughts tame when they are together. It seems like all he can think about lately is crawling into Bodhi's lap and kissing every part of him he can get his hands on.

Luke feels like an absolute wreck whenever he spends time with the other man. He's torn between the deep connection he feels with Bodhi and his complete inability to voice those feelings. He can barely bring himself to touch him because every time he doesn't he's sure he's going to lose his head and just kiss him. It's easier to be affectionate with everyone else because there isn't an underpinning of “oh no, I might love you” in every interaction.

“You should really just tell him,” Jyn insists for the third time while Leia nods emphatically behind her shoulder.

“It's just getting ridiculous at this point,” His sister continues.

“You both like each other so mu-”

“Has he said something?” Luke interrupts, completely giving himself away.

“Well, no,” Jyn continues while Leia smirks at him. “But-”

Luke sighs. “I don't want to risk-”

“Life is terrifyingly short,” Jyn cuts in, “especially for us. We could all die five minutes from now, literally none of us know. You're scared – so is he. Everything is at risk, right now. What's the harm in telling him?”

 

~~ 

 

 

Bodhi is definitely not pouting as he trudges toward his quarters to hide. No, not hide. He just needs some time alone, that's all. Just some perfectly normal alone time.

“Bodhi! Wait up,” He freezes at the sound of Luke's voice, hating the way his heart leaps at the sound. He turns, offering a smile that comes frighteningly easy once he sees Luke coming toward him. “What are you up to?”

“Oh, huh, nothing...” Bodhi stammers. 

“Are you busy right now?” 

“No, I'm free this afternoon.” Bodhi fights the urge to flea. He's trying not to let his damn crush get in the way of things but he's feeling all mixed up right now and Luke's smile isn't helping things.

“Great!” Luke says excitedly, blushing immediately after. “Er, well. Would you like to do something? I mean, there isn't much to do here but...”

“I'm sure we can think of something,” Bodhi flirts before he can stop himself. He is thinking about dragging Luke back to his room so they can 'pass the time'. 

Luke's blush deepens as he looks up at Bodhi almost shyly. Bodhi's heart is pounding and he is sure he is misreading this. He needs to get a hold of himself. The moment carries on for almost too long, them just looking at each other, both blushing and awkward. 

“Uh, so,” Luke clears his throat, shifting back on his heels. “I'm sure we can find something better than standing in this hall.”

_Just invite him back to your room,_ Bodhi pushes that thought away, forcing a casual expression as he falls into step beside Luke. He's sure he's imagining the way Luke is glancing at him with pink cheeks and a small smile. Surely that cant mean what he wants it to. _Play it cool, Rook._ he tells himself firmly.

 

Luke is out of his depth, which he can't help but think is a tad ridiculous. Of all things, telling Bodhi he likes him is what he's most afraid of right now. And he can't figure out how to do it. He can't just blurt it out at random but he can't figure out how to steer things in that direction. Bodhi seems so nervous right now, so on edge. Luke wants to believe that's because of him but he really doesn't know.

They end up in the rec room, playing cards and drinking a bit earlier than they usually would. _He's nervous, too,_ Luke tells himself, _that has too mean something._

Usually, someone else from the team would have joined them at this point. So far, everyone is leaving them alone, making themselves scarce as Luke and Bodhi take over the room. They are so caught up in their conversation that they don't notice at first when they end up alone. Luke looks up from their game to discover they are completely alone in the communal room. He knows this is his opportunity to talk to Bodhi, but he still can't figure out how to star the conversation.

“Bodhi,” He forces out, looking up from his cards to take in Bodhi's expression as he speaks.

“Huh?” Bodhi mumbles, lifting his eyes to Luke's face. 

“I-” Luke starts, unsure of what to say. He wants to just lean over and kiss him but he knows he can't without permission. But asking is so terrifying. 

“What is it?” Bodhi asks, taking in Luke's unsure tone. 

Usually, Luke feels as though he can tell Bodhi anything. He replays Jyn's words, assuring himself that it is best to just tell him. He might be wrong, sure. That possibility is there. But if Bodhi does like him back, it is more than worth the risk.

He takes a deep breath, too lost in his thoughts to notice that Bodhi is doing the same thing.

“Bodhi-” He starts just as Bodhi is saying his name. 

“Luke-” 

They both stop, letting out smalls laughs as they flash each other shy smiles. 

“Sorry, you go-”

“You can-”

They stop again, laughing harder this time.

“You go first,” Bodhi insists with a smile.

They are sitting closer than they usually do, knees touching under the table. Neither one is really sure when that happened. Luke wants to lean closer, wants Bodhi to wrap his arms around him and pull him closer and not just because he's always cold on this damn planet. He's sure he'd want to crawl into Bodhi's lap even if they were under the two boiling suns of Tatoonie. “I-” he starts, nerves bubbling over into an awkward laugh. He takes a deep breath, telling himself he can do this. “I really – I really like you, Bodhi. I want to kiss you so badly and I'm so scared to ask-” Luke is silenced when Bodhi raises his hand. 

“Wait-” Bodhi starts, lowering his hand awkwardly. “You mean it?”

“Of course I mean it-”

Luke is cut off when Bodhi covers his mouth in a soft kiss. He lets out a quiet “oh” before leaning into Bodhi, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. They both start giggling so hard they have to pull away from the kiss, grinning at each other. 

“I-” They start at the same time, cutting off to laugh again. Luke leans forward, capturing Bodhi's lips hesitantly, trying to keep the kiss slow and chaste. 

“I didn't think you-” Bodhi starts.

“I was scared you wouldn't-” Luke cuts off. They smile at each other, leaning their foreheads together. 

“Come here,” Bodhi murmurs, pulling Luke closer, “We can take about that later,”

Luke giggles as Bodhi kisses down his neck. “Good plan,” He says breathlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much. It's a problem. Send me prompts on tumblr @nightvalemeteorologist because it makes me happy.


End file.
